Prison Orange
by Luciendar
Summary: One-shot TayuyaXNaruto. Inspired by another story and seemed like a funny concept that I put my own spin on. Things didn't go well rescuing Sasuke and Naruto has to face punishment. Who does he end up sharing his jail cell with but everyone's favorite foul-mouthed redhead. Could've been split into chapters and released but...I was just too lazy. Enjoy.


**Part 1**

Believe it or not, she was enjoying her stay in prison.

It was certainly a far cry better than what she had before coming here.

Three hots and a cot as the saying goes. Not to mention that all of her info on her former boss had earned her some pretty swanky digs. The cells back in the Sound Village hadn't been nearly so cozy, neither had the rooms that the ninja had either. Hell, the fact that she now had a private bathroom as compared to the communal one from her own barracks was a damn fine improvement in her book.

The only problem was that this was a two-person cell, and she had a feeling that her roommate would be joining her eventually. Trying to take her mind off of that depressing fact, the redhead counted the tiny dimples in the ceiling. She had to remember that this was the first time she'd had a bed with a mattress in the past decade.

In all honesty, she just wanted to sleep. That, unfortunately, wasn't going to happen any time soon. It seems while the information she had given them was enough to set her up in this luxury cell, it wasn't quite enough to get them to fix her legs. At least not fix them well enough for her to actually use.

"Fuck," she hissed as another wave of pain shot up her legs and into her back.

Silently, the redhead cursed that blond bitch and her big ass fan. She'd had shadow boy dead to rights before that bitch had dropped a fucking forest on her. If it hadn't been for her cursed seal she'd probably be dead.

Forcing herself to sit up a bit and examine the remains of her pale legs once again she cursed, "Fucking bullshit! It's not like I have anywhere to go even if I could get out of here. Kami fucking knows I don't have shit waiting for me back in Sound other than an excruciating death after a round of what does this chemical do with pedo snake's apprentice."

The girl's rant was cut short as her cell door opened for the first time in two weeks. The whiskered blond who stumbled in shortly after was familiar to her, she just wasn't sure why just yet. It had to be something to do with emo fag, that was for sure.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'He was one of the ones sent to rescue the unsuspecting cock-hole.'

That was when it came back to her. Those whiskers, that bright blond hair, he was the one that she'd decked before shadow pussy had stopped her. She realized that the reason she hadn't recognized him at first was because he was missing his neon orange jumpsuit.

It was then that she remembered that he was one of the shinobi they had been warned about, 'What is his this kid's deal?'h

The door slammed shut as the blond was shoved inside by the masked shinobi. From her now seated position, the girl got a pretty good look at her new roommate. She was certain that she'd jinxed herself earlier.

From his position, face down on the floor, she knew something was off. The first clue being his bare ass sticking up slightly.

'To be fair,' she mused, 'It's a nice ass.'

That's when the pieces started to come together in her mind and she realized that his revealed form was due to the fact that he was only wearing a hospital gown. The revelation came as a bit of a shock, this kid was one of their own after all. What could he have done in two weeks to earn this type of treatment? She was an enemy ninja for kami's sake and they'd let her get dressed at least.

A faint moan caused the redhead to break from her thoughts, "You alive down there blondie?"

"Sakura," the name left his lips in what could barely be considered a whisper.

His immediate response came in the form of an annoying buzzing sound, "Wrong answer shithead. Now what the fuck happened to you?"

With his hair covering most of his face, that wasn't smashed into the floor, it was hard for the crippled girl to make out any expressions. The room was quiet for a moment and she'd almost given up on him answering, it wasn't like she really cared. That was when she noticed a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Killed my best friend," was his broken reply.

That shut the girl up for a minute. Even from the brief exposure that she'd had with the brat, she could tell that he was nothing but liquid sunshine. Ninja or not, she found it hard to believe that he could kill anyone. Everything about this situation seemed screwed up.

"Them's the breaks shithead. Life of a ninja ain't for whiny bitches. So what did this friend of yours do, fuck your girl or some shit," she found that she didn't even have to try to keep her voice calm and cold.

The blond took a shaky breath before he replied, slowly seating himself against the opposite wall, "He betrayed the village. You guys took him and he left willingly. Then, when I tried to bring him back, he tried to...kill me."

The girl cocked an eyebrow at him, "So you killed that emo prick we came for? Well shit, I can't decide if I'm fucking happy or pissed off."

It took her a moment to mull things over, "Nah, that's good shit. I mean, sure, that makes me getting my legs turned into some kind of hamburger casserole kinda fucking pointless, but at least snake fucker ain't getting him. Anybody that gets one over on the slimy pedophile is alright with me. Still, don't get why you're being such a pussy about killing your friend or why you're in here? I mean, at that point it was basically self-defense, right? Don't you tree-hugging bitches get off on that shit?"

The blond laughed a bit coolly, "Not when it's the last Uchiha, there golden boy. He could kill someones kids right in front of them and they'd still probably be happy to get on their knees and suck him off."

"Woo hoo," she chuckled, "Quite a mouth on you their shithead. Aren't all you leaf pussies supposed to be about peace, love, and all that good shit? What happened to turning the other cheek?"

He could tell he was being mocked, he just didn't care, "I ain't turnin' nothin' if it makes me wind up with a dick up my ass."

"I like you shithead, got a pair of brass ones on ya for a leaf shitnobi. What's your name," in truth she didn't care about him, she just really wanted to know his name with all of this mystery surrounding him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and yours," he asked tiredly.

'Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki,' mocked the girl internally before actually replying, "Tayuya of the North Gate."

Actually somewhat proud of her title, Tayuya fired off when she heard him snicker after she announced it, "And just what the fuck is so funny shithead?"

He smirked lightly at her, but it seemed forced, "What's with the whole, of the North Gate shit?"

"It was a title given to a single elite shinobi of our village, me. What the hell do you got to match that shithead," she hissed.

He chuckled softly, "How about a super-powerful nine-tailed fox demon trapped in my gut?"

The look of fear that filled her eyes for a moment as she pieced one and one together was hard to miss by the blond, "Sacred? Weren't you supposed to be elite?"

This elicited a snarl from Tayuya, "If you really wanna have your ass beat by a cripple, you little bitch, then how about you come over here and say that shit?"

She didn't even have the time to blink before red-slitted eyes filled her vision. Tayuya couldn't move that fast without her second form and wasn't even able to access her chakra right now. She wasn't even sure how he could, but it clearly showed who the more capable person in the room was at the moment.

"Funny thing about the furball in my gut," growled the blond lowly, "He doesn't like being sealed in the first place. The puny seals this place uses could never hold back his chakra."

As Naruto stepped back a bit and his eyes returned to a deep shade of blue, Tayuya remembered how to breathe, "Fucking ass balls shithead, why the fuck are you here if you have all that power?"

He huffed at first, then sighed, and finally stared out the three by three window high in the cell, "Because there is nothing for me out there. Now that you know what I am, tell me where I could go. I have no family, practically no friends now, and no money either. That's not even to mention the fact that if another counties shinobi got a hold of me that they'd extract the fox from me to put into one of their own, not a process I'd live through by the way. To bad for them that the fox can only be sealed inside an Uzumaki."

"Damn, guess your prison is a lot bigger than just these walls," snorted the girl.

Naruto snorted as well.

What could he say, the girl had a point.

**Part 2**

The first few weeks together was awkward, to say the least, and that was after Naruto had clothes to wear. Hardly a word was spoken some days. Tayuya knew that her cellmate would open up, but could tell he didn't care to force the issue.

If there was one reason the former Sound shinobi was happy with her company, it was that the kid could get his hands on some cool shit. Whether it was through cow tits or her pasty sidekick, the time-bomb in her cell could get his hands on pretty much anything, jutsu scrolls included. He'd even asked jugs to check on her legs once after a particularly bad pain night. That had earned the kid a popped cherry.

What, it was a prison, they had to pass the time one way or another. Getting each others rocks off just seemed to be the most enjoyable way. Plus, Tayuya enjoyed teasing Naruto at his inexperience. It wasn't like she could claim to be a virgin. That special first time is one of the many things that the Sound did to 'toughen up' its kunoichi.

All that said, she'd never admit that half a year down the road the reason she walked so funny some days had little to do with her poorly healing leg muscles. The kid learned quick, had tons of stamina, and was more than equipped enough to get the job done. Some women might be embarrassed when they get down and dirty that others might hear them; Controversially, Tayuya hoped she was loud enough to bother others. A kind of, 'this prison shit is awesome.'

Perhaps her taunting of the prison system hadn't been such a good idea in the end however. There is something to be said about getting what you want. When four of those zoo faced fuckers came to take her to a different cell, after having spent almost a year now with blondie she felt a twinge of fear. It was only then that she realized she didn't want to lose him.

That was the day everything changed.

_

Barging in without even knocking, four of the villages Anbu entered the cell. Apparently, there had been five, but the first didn't seem to notice that Naruto had been messing with intruder seals. The man's body could slightly be seen behind the others smoking and moaning.

"Tayuya, we've come to transfer you to another cell," announced one of them with brown hair and a black and white striped mask.

The last time Anbu had come to the cell was because they hadn't been fed in a while and Naruto had simply removed the door to their cell. In his own words, 'he didn't give a fuck if the village was under attack and people were dying, if he was going to be stuck in here then he was going to be fed on time'. They'd had ramen that night from some little eatery, enough to feed a small army.

Now they were here for her and she was feeling something she hadn't felt since the early days in the Sound village, fear. She didn't want to go. Even though the longest conversation that they'd had since that first day had gone something like 'Is that all you got leaf pussy, fuck me harder' which was delicately responded to with 'Oh yeah, well prepare for some more broken bones ya loud-mouthed bitch'; he was all she had. As gay as it sounded in her head, and though she'd rather die than admit to it, this didn't feel like a prison cell to her, it felt like home.

"I don't want to," Tayuya cursed the weak sound in her voice.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. These are orders from-"

"What's going on," came the obviously disgruntled blond who had been sleeping peacefully and did not like being woken up.

An Anbu with some sort of bird mask turned to him, "We're here to remove your cellmate. This is none of your concern."

Seemingly ignoring the four highly trained shinobi in the room, Naruto faced his cellmate and cocked his head. He didn't have to use his words, the question was obvious.

"Do you want to go?"

In return, she didn't use words either and merely shook her head. Tayuya denied the existence of the wet drops running down her face. She wouldn't cry, probably didn't even have tears, at best she was leaking from her face somehow.

"Well, there you have it," the whiskered blond said with a grin as he turned back to the four Anbu, "She doesn't want to go. Since you disturbed my nap, I expect some ramen from you for dinner."

The black and white masked Anbu stepped out again, "You have no say in this Uzumaki. The two of you have become far too comfortable with these arrangements. This is prison, not some honeymoon getaway. These are orders handed down by the council."

"Oh, the council you say. Well that changes everything," the pressure in the room began to rise and with Naruto's head tilted forward all that the Anbu could see behind a mess of bangs were burning red eyes, "_Get out_"

All of the masked intruders took a few steps back, placing all but one outside the cell door. Naruto slammed a palm down on the floor and seals burned brightly all over the room. Tayuya noticed that the blond even had seals covering himself now before noticing she had the same pattern on her as well.

_'When did he' _Tayuya started to think before she noticed some of the patterns, _'Oh that sneaky fingered massaging bastard. I knew that wasn't some weird lotion.'_

The sole remaining Anbu began to seemingly suffocate before his cohorts were able to pull him out. Once he was gone the seals seemed to die down and all that was left was an angry blond staring down several Anbu. She could literally feel the fear rolling off of them.

"Genin Uzumaki, the actions you have taken can be construed as attack a fellow shinobi of the Leaf. Cease and desist at once or we will take appropriate actions," threatened the bird masked man.

Naruto snickered at that, "You really think I'm scared of you. Yeah, the four of you could probably take me out, but what then. We all know you can't suppress me. You'd be forced to kill me, and if you did that then the fox would be free once more. I've been kind enough to not be blunt, but let's be honest here. I'm only in here because I choose to be, because I can't think of anything better to do. I could walk out of here whenever I want and leave this village and all you limp dick bastards could do is wave unless you want to see everyone you know and love burn. And just to be clear, even if I were to leave and travel far away before you killed me, this would the fox's first stop on his world tour of destruction."

That threat hung heavy in the air for a while as they all stared each other down. They all seemed to know that he was right and none of them were willing to chance him being wrong. As the disgruntled Anbu left, two of them being carried out, Tayuya got the distinct impression that they would be having ramen again for dinner.

_ Ever since that day the two of them had started actually talking. It was just little things here and there. They had gone from just having random physical encounter, which amounted to no-nonsense rough-fucking, to having some intimate moments such as showering together and washing the others back. Small things that helped bridge the gap between them.

Surprisingly, the first conversation between the two started with an odd admission from the blond.

"I never wanted to be a shinobi," the way he'd said the words Tayuya wasn't sure if he was talking to her or talking out loud.

Deciding it was now or never, the mouthy red-head replied, "Yeah?"

The two simply looked at one another for a moment. Surprise etched along the former leaf shinobi's face as he wasn't sure he'd heard her right. It was a full five minutes before the conversation resumed.

"That's right, I wanted to be a ramen chef," he said with a smile.

This elicited a chortle from Tayuya, "What, too cheap to pay for it? You'd eat all your product."

Naruto laughed softly at that, "Yeah, maybe. I mean, I'd be happy with some little cafe or something. Go somewhere that nobody knows my name and settle down, maybe have a family."

"That sounds like the kind of gay shit a shithead like you would want," snarked the girl in reply, "Still, I guess it doesn't sound so bad. Can't really see myself as a little chef's wife."

The cold realization of what she'd said hit the two fast. Deathly quiet filled the room for a few moments before Tayuya desperately tried to cover her verbal foul-up. It sounded just as desperate as she was.

"Not that I meant I'd marry you shithead! Don't go getting ideas in your head," he didn't look like he was buying it, not that she really believed it herself.

Relaxing back in her cot, Tayuya chose to simply ignore it and move on, "I never wanted to be a ninja either. I used to have this flute, it was a gift from my mother. She used to play it all the time before she was sick. Before snake pedo came along I used to think I might travel around and play music. Might even play some small venues like a cafe or ramen shop."

Naruto smirked at that and chose to mirror her earlier reply, "Yeah?"

His cocky reply made her grin, he'd learned so much from her, "Only if the owner looks like a good lay though. I mean, sex AND free ramen, now that's a deal."

"Hey!" shouted the blond as he crouched down beside her, "Who the hell said you get free ramen?"

A sly smile stretched across Tayuya's face as she pulled Naruto on top of her, "Oh, I think we could work something out."

So they'd only talked for about ten minutes, and half of that time had been spent in awkward silence. Still, they had talked, they had even shared very personal things about themselves. All in all, as far as conversations go, it had been a great start.

_

**Part 3**

"Ya know," muttered a tired blond, "We've been together two years now."

An equally exhausted red-head found the energy to snort, "That's a lot less romantic then it sounds since you're talking about how long we've been in prison together."

It was true though, and two years was a long time. It was the longest, oddest relationship that either had ever had. Things had changed so much since that first day. The funny thing was that all of the normal romantic relationship parts had happened in reverse. First came the sex, and then after some time they began being more intimate with one another, and finally, they started to have conversations and become friends. They'd done it all, except for that one thing, and honestly, Tayuya was just glad that Naruto wasn't the type that needed to define things.

That said, Tayuya had a pretty good guess why he'd brought up the two-year thing. He'd done something for her on the first year anniversary of their time incarcerated together. Truly, the man was a prankster king as he had somehow found a way to prank someone from inside of prison. The pictures of the bitch from the sand, who had sucker-punched her with a forest, being chased around the village and viciously humped by half the dogs from the Inuzuka kennels was a hundred times better than gay flowers and chocolate could ever be. He'd also prefaced it with the fact that the dogs doing the humping were chakra powered which just left the red-head laughing harder than she had in her entire life.

Now, Tayuya didn't really carry about something as fucking lame as an anniversary, but a present as good as this one deserved something in return. So it was, that on their very first anniversary, she let him try butt stuff.

This year she was better prepared, and she didn't just mean with the lube. She'd learned a lot about her shithead over the years. Yes, her shithead. It wasn't meant romantically, or so Tayuya told herself, but if the village was gonna just throw him away then she figured that it put them in the same boat. They were the unnoticed, the unloved, the unwanted.

"So shithead, what'd ya get me," Tayuya questioned, never one to beat around the bush.

Naruto chuckled as he sat up in the bed they basically now shared and stretched a bit, "Oh, and what makes you think I got you anything. I mean, it's like you said, this is only the anniversary of when we got stuck together."

"Don't play with me Uzumaki, you know I'm not one for delayed gratification," growled the red-head.

Naruto shivered as he felt nails drag down his bareback, "So you say, but my tongue seems to rememb-"

Two hands slammed over his mouth before he could continue, "I don't care if we're alone or not. Finish that sentence, even think it, and I'll end you."

Two hands went up in surrender at her threat. Sure, they both knew she couldn't hurt him. Honestly, Tayuya could hardly understand how he kept getting stronger in such a tiny space. He was obviously getting better and better with those seals. Still, Naruto always kept a healthy respect for the wrath of a woman.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Even the mighty defender of the North Gate can get shy sometimes," Naruto cheesed.

"Oh, you better hope whatever you got me is good," growled out the blushing kunoichi as she dug her nails in deeper, "Otherwise your ass is going to be the one that needs the lube."

"Eh heh, heh heh, gotcha, no more jokes," Naruto chuckled nervously before releasing a seal on his wrist, "Happy Anniversary Tayuya, hopefully this will show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me over the past two years. They've been...some of the best days of my life."

Of course, such a blatantly dopey statement had earned him a scathing retort from Tayuya. It was just before she could question about what genitalia he possessed that she noticed what he held in his hands. His big dumb hands that made it look so small.

"How," the word was such a broken sound from the proud kunoichi.

The blond idiot merely scratched the back of his head a smiled at her, "Well, remember when I got you that drawing paper a while back. One of the first things you drew was this flute, but then you ripped it up the moment I asked about it. You said it was stupid. That's how I knew it was important."

Clenching the sheets in her hands, Tayuya hid her face so that she could stay in denial about the tears for just a while longer, "You're such a fucking pussy."

"I know," he laughed softly, "But I'm your fucking pussy."

Before anyone could ruin the moment a blur of red hair launched at the blond shinobi. A pair of soft lips crashed against his own sending Naruto falling back on the bed. It was no furious make-out session, there was no tongue, simply her lips on his. The simple intimacy of the act was far from the usual for Tayuya. The true reason that this event caught Naruto so off guard was simple, of all the things that the pair had done, they had never kissed, not once.

It seemed the need for air had finally reared its ugly head as the two separated leaving an utterly confused Naruto, "Tayuya, what's-"

"I never kissed any of them," she practically screamed the words at him, "None of the guys I fucked, or the ones that forced themselves on me. I never kissed any of them. I've never...kissed anyone."

Both needed a breath after that. Somehow, the admission didn't seem as surprising as it should. Tayuya had told him about all the sex she had, not ashamed in the slightest. She'd even laughed when he'd gotten upset that some guys had taken advantage of her. The idea that she had protected one vestige of innocence for herself was not only shocking, it was amazing. It was as if she kept that small gift to give to one person who she could only hope would understand its importance.

"Was that...my present," questioned the awestruck blond.

Unsure of her own voice, Tayuya nodded.

A gentle hand cupped her cheek, "Tayuya, thank you. I just wish I had something better to give you now. I mean...I belong to you. Everything I am...it's yours, ya know."

Her face pressed against his bare chest, she nodded, "It's perfect. The flute, it's just like the one mom gave me. I love it."

"So, that was our first kiss huh," Naruto laughed a bit, "Does that mean we're going to make love now?"

His question was met with raucous laughter as Tayuya looked back at the man she loved with a mischievous grin, "Hell no, that shits for pussies. I'm gonna ride you so hard you forget all the girly shit I just did. Get ready to be my prison bitch."

_

"Lord Hokage," shouted a striped masked Anbu as they stormed into the Hokage's office, "There's been a prison break!"

Having only had a couple of saucers of sake, Tsunade wasn't nearly drunk enough for this shit, "Put the shinobi in the village on alert. Who has escaped?"

The Anbu knelt quickly and reported, "It was Naruto and that member of Orochimaru's squad that captured the Uchiha mam."

"Oh," the Hokage's mood lightened immediately as she resumed sitting and flipped through the paperwork on her desk, "Well, go ahead and grab a file a bounty or something then."

Appalled at the nonchalant reaction from the blonde kage the Anbu stood, "Lady Hokage, shouldn't we do something? I can organize search parties and we can scour the area. We'll need to update the bingo book."

Tsunade only chuckled, "We'll do no such thing. After all, Naruto wasn't a prisoner. As far as the girl goes, well, you can place a bounty on her but something tells me it'll be useless. I mean, what do you think the village would pay for a crippled girl who hasn't been a kunoichi in over two years. No one that would accept such a pathetic bounty could get past her genjutsu or the person protecting her."

"But we still have to get back Uzumaki, he's the-"

The Anbu was silenced after the Hokage's desk snapped in half under her fist, "He's a civilian since the council saw fit to strip him of his shinobi status, which is also why he couldn't be classified as a prisoner since he was being held in a shinobi prison. Regardless of what he holds or what those old windbags think about it, he is simply a civilian who was dishonorably discharged from shinobi service. If I even hear about a bounty on him the person that places it will be executed, is that understood."

"Yes mam," and with that, the Anbu left in a swirl of leaves.

Quiet only held in the room for a few moments before a worried Shizune came in through the door, "Lady Tsunade, do you think he'll be alright?"

The busty blonde kage turned to look out the window. A few more years and she could hand the reigns off and wash her hands of this place once and for all. Until then, she'd do all she could to make sure the young man she saw as a son was safe.

With a heavy sigh, she clung to a headband that had been left behind a little over two years ago, "Our boy? Heh, he'll be just fine. That brat is probably far away by now. Maybe, if we're very lucky, we'll see him again one day."

Both women silently stared out beyond the Hokage mountain and thought the same thing, _'Be safe, Naruto.'_

_

Days turned to weeks, to months, to seasons, and finally to years as time stretched on. Tsunade eventually resigned as Hokage and disappeared as suddenly and thoroughly as any ninja ever had. The Village Hidden in the Leaves carried on, just as it always had. Perhaps not as brightly as it could have though.

No word was ever found on the whereabouts of the two jailbirds who had escaped that day so long ago. A few rumored sightings here and there, but no encounters with the two had been proved since that day. In the end, most believed that the pair had died, hunted down for one reason or another; either the girl's previous ties to sound or people who wanted the boy for what he held.

Still, there were a few that prayed the boy might have found some measure of happiness somewhere far far away.

_ It was in a small village on the outskirts of a newly sunny Spring Country that Tsunade found herself, some years after having left the village. An old woman now in both appearance and age, she sat and drank from a small bottle of sake. The small shop she drank in had become a favorite spot of hers in her new home.

The village was small and held no major attractions. The people there were friendly and always had a kind word for there neighbors. The hot springs were even popular and would occasionally draw some tourists. None of these things were what kept the former kage here though.

No, the last of the Senju stayed simply for the relaxation and happiness she achieved in this small cafe. Her favorite dish was a simple miso ramen that had become quite popular among the locals. The humble establishment was especially popular, seating a humble twenty to thirty occupants, toward the end of the workweek when it's said that you could come and listen to the most enchanting flute playing in all of the five nations.

The owners, a blond man, and his red-headed wife were kind and loved in the village. Their two small children often found running around the building had earned a special place in the heart of the retired Sannin. Her life there was simple, easy, and so much less extravagant then how she'd once lived. It was, in a word, paradise.


End file.
